Hyung is Loving Me Until the END! Ch1
by Vinov407
Summary: /Jika bagi orang lain Ayah dan Ibu adalah pelita matahari. Maka bagiku Hyung adalah pelita matahariku. Kasih sayangnya tanpa akhir./ Bagaimana kehidupan seorang hyung yang menjadi hyung sekaligus Ayah,Ibu atau bahkan Kakek dan Nenek untuk dongsaengnya. melakukan apapun dan menutupi segalanya untuk tidak menyakiti hati sang dongsaeng./ WonKyu Brothership.
1. Chapter 1

Pagi yang cerah dan matahari sudah nampak diperaduannya. Menandakan bahwa hari yang baru telah tiba. Tidak! Bukan hanya hari yang baru tapi juga cerita kehidupan para makhluk yang hadir di bumi inipun juga baru. Entah cerita bahagia atau sedih, semuanya penuh teka-teki. Maka dari itu orang bijak mengatakan bahwa Hari esok harus lebih baik dari hari kemarin. Ah, lupakan tentang orang-orang bijak itu. Sekarang lihatlah sebuah rumah dengan desain modern yang berdiri dengan kokohnya di pinggiran pantai. Rumah yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter saja dari bibir pantai. Rumah dengan dinding kaca dan bangunan yang mewah/bayangin rumahnya kim tan waktu di Amerika/.

Sebuah pintu dibuka menjadi lagu pertama yang diputar di rumah mewah tersebut. Menampilkan seorang namja tampan yang bahkan sudah rapi dengan setelan jas biru yang sedikit menghela nafas ketika matanya membidik gundukan besar diatas ranjang ukuran king size itu.

"Kyunnie... Kyuhyunnie ayo bangun. Kau mau terlambat datang kesekolah eoh?" ujarnya sambil mengguncang pelan gundukan didepannya. Namun usahanya sia-sia tatkala seseoraang di dalam gundukan itu hanya bergerak sedikit sebelum kemudian menutup kembali tubuhnya.

"Hey, kau tidak mendengarku? Ayo bangun" ujarnya lagi. Kali ini dia menarik paksa selimut baby blue dengan motif bintang itu. Dia menemukan seorang namja berwajah errrrrrr... manis yang sama sekali tak membuka matanya. "Aishhhh hyung aku ngantuk. Biarkan aku tidur. 5 menit lagi" gumamnya.

"Apa? Tidak! Ini sudah pukul 06.37 Kyu. Kau mau terlambat? Dan sejak kapan dongsaengku ini mau mengalah? Ayo bangun baby kyu... Kau tidak mau kalah dengan mataharikan?" ucap Siwon sekali lagi, kali ini dia mengguncang tubuh dongsaengnya sedikit keras. "Bangun atau aku akan melarangmu pergi ke game center selama 1 bulan" ancamnya sedikit berharap rencanya sukses.

"Kau selalu mengancam hyung" ucap Kyuhyun singkat yang dengan setengah hati membuka matanya. Siwon tersenyum melihat usanya kali ini berhasil. Dia menarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya dalam posisi duduk. Kyuhyun juga sama sekali tidak menolak tarikan dari hyungnya itu. "Sudah cepat pergilah mandi" suruh Siwon menggunakan dagunya.

Kyuhyun berjalan seperti orang mabuk ketika menuju kamar mandi. Siwon yang melihat hal itu menggelengkan kepalanya atas sikap dongsaengnya yang bahkan hampir setiap hari dia lihat. Sikap manja dan kekanakan Kyuhyun. "Hyung tunggu di bawah Kyu" ujarnay seraya menutup pintu kamar dongsaenya.

Siwon sudah duduk di kursi meja makan yang terletak dilantai dasar rumah mereka. Didepannya sudah tersedia beberapa tumpuk roti tawar, 2 botol selai coklat dan blueberry juga jangan lupakan secangkir kopi yang bahkan masih mengepul sudah terhidang didepannya. Ya, kali ini sedang menunggu dongsaengnya untuk sarapan. Sesekali dia melirik jam tangan mahalnya, sedikit gusar karena dongsaengnya itu tak juga muncul sedangkan waktunya untuk datang ke rapat direksi hari ini sudah mepet.

Tuk

Siwon menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia menemukan kyuhyun tengah dengan santainya menuruni anak tangga dan bahkan dia masih sempat menjatuhkan pulpennya. "Cepatlah Kyu" ucap Siwon tak sabar melihat dongsaengnya.

"cerewet" gumam Kyuhyun. Dia langsung duduk tepat didepan Siwon. "Roti lagi hyung?" tanyanya melihat tumpukan roti dimeja makan.

Siwon mengangguk, tangan kanannya sibuk mengolesi rotinya dengan slay blueberry sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk mengotak-atik ponsel putih mahalnya. "Padahal hari ini aku ingin sarapan jjangmyeon" ujar kyuhyun menghela nafas. Kemudian dia mengambil roti dan mengolesinya dengan slay cokelat. Menggigitnya dengan menatap kearah hyungnya yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tak biasanya hyungnya itu seperti ini. Setiap kali sarapan Siwon pasti akan bertanya pada Kyuhyun berbagai macam pertanyaan bodoh yang bahkan sudah Siwon tahu jawabannya. Hyung nya bahkan hanya sesekali menyeruput kopi favoritnya. Membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku selesai hyung. Ayo berangkat" ucap Kyuhyun seakan tahu apa yang terjadi dengan hyungnya. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri dari kursinya. "Ayo baby kyu" ujar Siwon membuat Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu" Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Audi R8 Syper jet blue telah berhenti tepat di depan sebuah bangunan sekolah mewah yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan abu-abu dengan desain eropa modern. Seorang namja keluar dari mobil tersenyum sambil membenarkan letak ransel dipunggungnya. "Mungkin hari ini aku pulang terlambat hyung" ujarnya.

"Kau mau pergi ke game center bersama Changmin lagi eoh?" tanya seorang namja dari dalam mobil. Kyuhyun yang mendapat pertanyaan dari hyungnya mengangguk. "Kau sudah tahu"

"Kau ini. Baiklah, tapi jangan pulang terlaru larut atau hyung akan..."

"Melarangmu pergi ke game center selama 1 bulan. Seperti itukan?" sentak Kyuhyun yang memotong ucapan hyungnya. Dia bahkan sudah sangat hafal apa yang akan dikatakan hyung tampannya itu. Sedangkan Siwon hanya mengangguk dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu hyung, kau mau bibirmu robek karena tersenyum seperti itu?!" ledek Kyuhyun membuat Siwon menghentikan senyuman dibibirnya. Aishhhh padahal senyum seorang Choi Siwon itu sangat indah, senyum joker yang siap menaklukkan hati para yeoja. Kau menghentikan surga pagi para yeoja Choi Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, hyung berangkat ya? Hubungi hyung jika terjadi sesuatu" ucap Siwon dengan lembut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya malas dan langsung berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolahnya. Siwon yang melihat sikap dongsaengnya itu hanya menggeleng. _Benarkah dia dongsaengku umma? Dari mana dia dapatkan sikap berandal seperti itu? Ck, si manja yang urakan. _Batin Siwon, dia tahu jelas bagaimana sikap Kyuhyun sejak orang tua mereka meninggal. Ya, orang tua mereka meninggal ketika dalam perjalanan menuju Swiss. Pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mengalami kerusakan sistem hingga membuat awak pesawat jatuh dan seluruh penumpang termasuk pilot dan copilot tewas. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi saat kejadian itu terjadi, Kyuhyun masih berusia1 bulan. Tuan Choi dan Nyonya Choi sengaja meninggalkan Kyuhyun di Korea karena mereka khawatir akan keadaan Kyuhyun yang masih belum kuat untuk melakukan perjalanan jauh. Namun, Tuhan berkehendak lain hingga kejadian itu terjadi. Dan ya, mungkin ini adalah cara Tuhan menyelamatkan Kyuhyun.

Sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun tumbuh dalam asuhan Siwon. Siwon sengaja menolak tawaran bibi dan paman saudaranya yang ingin mengadopsi mereka dan merawat mereka. Siwon memilih untuk hidup dengan Kyuhyun saja. Karena menurutnya, hanya dialah yang Kyuhyun miliki sekarang. Maka sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk menjaga,melindungi, dan merawat Kyuhyun.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika ponsel putih disampingnya bergetar dan menunjukkan nama 'KangIn hyung' tertera dilayar. Segera dia mengambilnya."Halo hyung...iya hyung...Ahhh baiklah aku akan segera sampai... 10 menit lagi hyung...baiklah" Dia meatikan dan meletakkan ponselnya kembali dan kemudian menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

.

.

Siwon telah sampai dikantornya. Kedatangannya langsung disambut para karyawannya. Mereka secara sopan menyapa Siwon, mengatakan "Annyeong" atau bahkan "Good Morning". Siwon juga dengan ramah membalas sapaan mereka. Sedari tadi senyumnya tidak pernah lepas untuk menjawab setiap sapaan untukknya. Inilah yang paling disukai oleh kebanyakan karyawan yeojanya. Menyapa Siwon setiap pagi dan melihat senyum mematikan seorang Choi Siwon. Memang sebuah keberuntungan dan kenikmatan tersendiri memiliki bos setampan dan seramah Choi Siwon. tak tahukah kau Siwonssi? Bahwa kau selalu berhasil membunuh para yeoja setiap harinya lewat senyummu itu,eoh?

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu terus. Kau membuat mereka meleleh Presdir Choi!" ucap seorang namja bertubuh besar dan tegap bernama Kim Yong Woon atau biasa dipanggil Kangin itu menghentikan langkah Siwon. "Hyung, maaf aku terlambat. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nanti hasilnya rapat direksi ini karena aku terlambat"

"Ck, kau ini. Sudah ayo, mereka sudah menunggumu sejak tadi" ujar Kangin menyeret cepat Siwon.

Beberapa jam kemudian, setelah rapat panjang yang memakan waktu hampir 4 jam itu berakhir. Siwon keluar dari ruangan yang diikuti Kangin dibelakangnya. Dia dengan sangat ramah mendampingi para clientnya keluar. Bebrapa dari mereka memberikan ucapan selamat pada Siwon karena keberhasilannya di rapat tadi. "Ne, annyeong. Saya tidak bisa mendapatkannya tanpa anda. Kamsahamnida" ujarnya sambil membungkuk. Senyum lagi-lagi tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Setelah memastikan semuanya keluar, kini giliran Kangin yang memberi selamat padanya. "Selamat Siwon~ahh. Tadi benar-benar luar biasa. Kau pantas mendapatkannya" ujar Kangin menepuk bahu Siwon.

"Kamsahamnida hyung. Kau juga sudah bekerja keras, aku tidak akan mendapatkannya tanpa bantuanmu" jawab Siwon. Kangin tersenyum menunjukkan eyes smilenya. "Apa tidak ada pesta?" sindir Kangin membuat Siwon mengerti.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu hyung. Kita pergi ke kedai kopi disebrang gedung saja ya?" tawar Siwon.

"Baiklah ayo"

Sekarang mereka sudah ada di kedani kopi yang terletak tepat didepan gedung perusahaan S&amp;C milik Siwon. Mereka sengaja duduk di kursi paling ujung untuk mendapatkan ketenangan. Secangkir kopi pesanan masing-masing sudah terhidang di depan mereka.

"Bagaimana kabar Kyuhyunnie, Siwon~ahh?" tanya Kangin membuka suara.

"Baik hyung. Ya walupun sikap urakannya tetap tak berkurang" jawab Siwon yang kemudian menyeruput kopinya.

"Hahahaha bocah itu sama persis dengan Heechul hyung. Sama-sama keturunan setan" ucapan Kangin kali ini membuat Siwon sedikit terbatuk. Kangin yang baru sadar dengan ucapannya menjadi gugup. Dia menatap Siwon, dan merasabersalah.

"Kau mengingatkanku padanya hyung" ucap Siwon sesaat setelah batuknya mereda.

"Mianhae Siwon~ahh. Aku tidak bermaksud mengungkitnya"

"Hahhh sudahlah hyung. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, kau juga pasti tidak sengaja mengatakannya kan?" Kangin mengangguk.

"Siwon~ahh sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikannya dari Kyuhyun, eoh?" tanya Kangin menatap lekat Siwon.

"Entahlah hyung. Aku merasa Kyuhyun belumlah mampu untuk menerimanya jika seandainya aku memberi tahunya"

"Tapi tetap saja kan kalau Kyuhyun berhak tahu. Dan aku rasa, cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan tahu"

"Aku tahu itu hyung. Tapi untuk mengatakan padanya itu sulit. Aku lebih memilih Kyuhyun hidup seperti ini bersamaku. Atau jika memang dia harus tahu, aku ingin dia tahu dengan caranya sendiri hyung"

"Terserah kalian sajalah. Aku hanya menyarankan" pasrah Kangin yang kemudian mengambil kopi didepannya. Sekarang dia mengikuti arah pandang Siwon keluar.

"Siwon~ahh"

"Hmmm" jawab Siwon menoleh pada Kangin.

"Minggu depan adalah hari ibu. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan eoh?" tanya Kangin membuat beban dipikiran Siwon bertambah. "Apa kau akan membiarkannya mencari alasan lagi untuk meghindari perayan hari ibu di sekolahnya?" Tanya Kangin lagi.

Kali ini Siwon tidak menjawab, dia sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang 2 pertanyaan yang Kangin ajukan padanya tadi. Satu-satunya orang yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah Kyuhyun, dongsaeng serta harta satu-satunya. Siwon tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Kyuhyun tapi dia juga tidak ingin menyembunyikannya terus. _"Kyuhyunnie..."_

.

.

.

Kringgggggggg

Bel berbunyi menandakan bahwa seluruh kegiatan membosankan di sekolah telah selesai. Para siswa berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka dengan wajah ceria karena terlepas dari dunia membosankan yang dinamakan pelajaran. 2 orang namja dengan setelan seragam yang sedikit errrrrrr... berantakan keluar dari kelas. Mereka berjalan berdampingan seperti sepasang kekasih. Seorang namja berwajah tampan sekaligus imut dengan tinggi badan 180cm berjalan dan masih saja fokus mengotak-atik PSP ditangannya. Sedangkan disampingnya berjalan seorang namja yang juga berwajah tampan dan memiliki tinggi lebih dari namja sebelahnya itu juga sibuk melihat kelayar PSP yang dimaninkan temannya tersebut.

"Kyu aku dengar akan ada perayaan untuk Hari Ibu minggu depan. Kau tertarik?" tanya namja yang bernama Changmin tersebut kepada seorang namja bernama Choi Kyuhyun yang tertera jelas di name tag jasnya.

"Entahlah" Jawab Kyuhyun cuek. Changmin tahu pasti itulah jawaban yang akan diberikan sahabatnya itu. Sekarang Changmin mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia tidak ingin pembicaraan sensitif tadi terus berlanjut.

"Kyu kau hebat bisa sampai level atas. 1 level lagi kau bisa membunuh sang raja dan menjadi putra mahkota. Hahahahahaha" ujarnya. Bersyukurlah Changmin di situasi seperti ini otaknya mampu bekerja lebih cepat dari mulutnya.

"Aku tahu aku hebat" ujar Kyuhyun singkat tanpa menoleh pada Changmin. Changmin sedikit kecewa, namun kemudian dia tersenyum mengingat sesuatu. "Kyu bagaimana? Hari ini kita jadi ke game center kan?" tanyanya. Kali ini Kyuhyun menolah.

"Tentu saja jadi. Aku sudah bilang ke Siwon hyung" jawabnya.

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu ayo cepat Kyu" Changmin menarik sedikit tangan Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah bilang ke Yunho hyung? Aku tidak ingin dia menghubungi Siwon hyung hanya karena dia tidak tahu kau pergi kemana" kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya, membuat Changmin menghentikkan langkahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Yunho hyung hari ini sampai beberapa hari kedepan pergi ke Jeju untuk proyek terbaru Jae hyung. Jadi aku tak perlu meminta izin padanya. Ayo!" jelasnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk, kali ini Changmin sudah tak lagi menarik tangannya dan membuat Kyuhyun bisa berjalan disamping Changmin.

.

.

.

Siwon sedari-tadi tidak tenang ketika tahu bahwa Kyuhyun belum pulang juga. Padahal ini sudah jam setengah delapan malam dan dongsaengnya itu belum juga pulang. Tangannya terus menekan tombol di remote untuk mengurangi rasa tidak tenangnya. Ya, dia tahu bahwa ini masih pukul setengah delapan, belum terlalu larut untuk ukuran remaja, ini juga bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun belum pulang di jam segini. Tapi tetap saja perasaan tidak tenangnya tidak pernah lepas darinya.

Mungkin karena rasa ketakutannya akan kehilangan sudah sangat besar. Dalam hidupnya dia bahkan sudah merasakan kehilangan beberapa kali dalam 1 waktu. Kehilangan orang tuanya dan kakek neneknya. Maka dari itu Siwon takut jika dia juga harus kehilangan lagi, apalagi yang dia miliki sekarang hanya Kyuhyun. Jadi wajar jika Siwon tampak berlebihan jika Kyuhyun belum juga pulang.

"Aku pulangggg" suara teriakan namja terdengar sampai ketelinga Siwon. Dia sudah mengenal jelas suara teriakan melengking itu suara siapa. Dengan cepat dia melesat ke asal suara. Dia tersenyum ketika mendapati Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya. Ada perasaan lega dihatinya ketika melihat dongsaengnya, harta satu-satunya yang dia miliki itu ada di depannya. "Akhirnya kau pulang juga Kyu" ucapnya.

"Hyung aku laparrr" rengek Kyuhyun sambil menarik-narik lengan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum, dia sangat senang dengan sikap manja Kyuhyun. Sikap kekanakan yang hanya bisa dia lihat saat mereka berdua. "Ohhh jadi my Baby Kyu lapar ya? Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau makan eoh?" tanya Siwon semakin memanjakan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau jjangmyeon hyung. Sebenarnya tadi pagi aku ingin protes karena kau lagi-lagi menghidangkan roti menyebalkan itu. Tapi aku tidak tega melihat wajahmu yang seperti dikejar hantu waktu. Dan membuatku terpaksa memakan makanan kotak itu. Jadi sebagai gantinya sekarang kau harus memasakkanku jjangmyeon" teter Kyuhyun.

"Hahhhh baiklah, malam ini hyung akan buatkanmu jjangmyeon" ujar Siwon menyanggupi. Kyuhyun yang mendengar jawaban hyungnya, tersenyum. Jarang-jarang Siwon mau membuatkan jjangmyeon untuknya saat makan malam, karena menurut hyung nya itu tidak baik makan mie saat malam hari. Jadi hari ini Kyuhyun cukup senang.

Beberapa saaat kemudian Siwon sudah siap dengan jjangmyeon ditangannya. Namja bertubuh kekar itu bahkan masih belum melepaskan apron biru di tubuhnya. "Kyuhyunnie jjangmyeonmu sudah ready!" ujarnya sedikit berteriak. Tak perlu menunggu lama bagi Siwon menunggu Kyuhyun muncul karena sedetik setelah dia berteriak tadi Kyuhyun sudah ada di depannya. "Ayo hyung, aku sangat lapar" ucap Kyuhyun seperti seekor anak anjing yang kelaparan. Imut.

Siwon meletakkan jjangmyeonnya dan melepas apron birunya. Kemudian dia mengambil duduk didepan Kyuhyun yang sudah menyantap jjangmyeon yang bahkan masih mengepul. "Pelan-pelan makannya Kyu. Kau bisa tersedak nanti" tegur Siwon melihat dongsaengnya makan dengan lahap seperti kereta tanpa stasiun.

"Aku kelaparan hyung"jawab Kyuhyun disela suapannya.

"Kenapa tidak beli makan diluar?" tanya Siwon.

"Tidak sempat"

"Ck kau ini. Pasti karena kau dan Changmin terlalu asyik bermain game ya? Sudah hyung bilang bukan, kau jangan menahan lapar. Jika kau lapar cepat cari makanan tapi juga jangan makan sampai terlalu kenyang agar perutmu tidak meletus" teter Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa berhenti memasukkan jjangmyeon ke mulutnya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu tadi Kyu?" tanya Siwon berikutnya sambil menyantap jjangmyeonnya.

"Baik" Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Siwon singkat.

"Lalu, apa menyenangkan pergi ke game center?"

"Menyenangkan" lagi dan lagi Kyuhyun berucap singkat. Siwon tahu bahwa sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang akan berbicara singkat jika sudah menemukan dunianya. Tiba-tiba Siwon teringat akan pembicarannya dengan Kangin di kedai kopi. Siwon sebenarnya ingin mengatakan rahasia besar pada Kyuhyun. Tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang makan dengan lahap tanpa memperdulikan sekitar membuat Siwon urung untuk mengatakannya. Mulutnya lebih memilih menanyakan soal hari ibu.

"Kyu..." ucap Siwon menggantung. Kali ini dia tampak ragu untuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hmmmm..."

"Soal hari... hari..." Siwon masih ragu.

"Hari Ibu maksudmu hyung?" potong Kyuhyun membuat Siwon terkejut. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun lekat, menunggu kata selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir hyung. Dan jangan terlalu memikirkannya" ucap Kyuhyun. Saat ini Siwon tak lagi tahu apa yang hatinya rasakan. Dia sendiri bingung apa yang akan dia lakukan. Tahun-tahun sebelumnya Kyuhyun sengaja bolos atau bahkan mencari alasan untuk menghindari perayaan Hari Ibu. Tapi tahun ini, Siwon tidak bisa melihat dongsaengnya mencari beribu alasan untuk bisa menghindar dari hari itu lagi. Siwon tahu bahkan sangat tahu dibalik ucapan Kyuhyun tadi tersirat sebuah harapan dan keinginan yang sangat besar guntuk bisa merasakan hari besar itu. Siwon bisa melihatnya dari mata Kyuhyun, dia bahkan bisa merasakan apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan.. Tapi untuk Kyuhyun, dia ingin melakukannya. Walau dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Jangan melamun seperti itu hyung" ujar Kyuhyun menyadarkannya. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun. "Haaaaahhh tidurlah Kyu. Besok kau harus sekolah bukan? Hyung tidak ingin terlambat seperti tadi" mendapat perintah dari Siwon, Kyuhyun tak menolak. Dia menghabiskan jjangmyeonnya dan segera pergi ke kamarnya setelah itu.

Di kamar, Siwon terus saja melamun. Ditangannya dia memegang sebuah foto dengan bingkai berwarna biru laut. Di foto itu terdapat seorang yeoja dengan dress putih dan rambut yang tergerai indah sedang menggendong seorang bayi dipangkuannya. Sedangkan disampingnya duduk dengan wibawanya seorang namja paruh baya dengan setelah jas putih yang tampak serasi dengan dress yang dipakai yeoja disampingnya. Dibelakangnya seorang namja yang juga memakai setelan jas putih berdiri sambil menunjukkan senyum jokernya.

"Appa, Umma apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucapnya masih menatap foto ditangannya. "Apa yang harus hyung lakukan Kyu?"

Setelah itu Siwon mengedarkan pandangnya ke seluruh lekuk dikamarnya sampai matanya berhenti ketika pupil hitam kecil di matanya menangkap sebuah foto yang tergeletak di antara jejeran buku di dirak buku mengingatkannya dengan seseorang. Perlahan dia berjalan ke arah rak buku, menggeser beberapa buku yang mengapit foto tersebut dan kemudian mengambil foto tersebut.

Kristal-kristal putih bening meluncur dengan sukses dari sudut matanya. Kenangannya akan masa lalu bersama seorang namja di foto tersebut kini berputar seperti rol film lama yang terusmengulang. Setiap kenangan yang semakin membuat kristal-kristal bening itu tak terbendung. Jujur, Siwon sangat merindukan sosok dalam foto itu. Amat sangat.

"Kau kemana? Kenapa aku tak bisa melihatmu?" ucapnya di sela tangisnya. Bahkan kali ini air matanya sudah menetes membasahi di beberapa titik foto tersebut.

"_Kau dimana? Apa kau hidup dengan baik? Bukankah kita pernah berjanji akan hidup bersama. Aku mohon, kembalilah. Bisakah kau mendengarku sekarang? Aku berteriak lewat air mata sekarang. Apa kau akan menangis melihatku menangis? Kembalilah. Sekarang, kenangan tentangmu telah bercampur dengan air mata." _Batin Siwon tak melepas sama sekali pandangannya dari foto tersebut.

TBC

Annyeong semua... perkenalkan saya adalah author baru di sini. saya juga penulis ff baru di dunia per-ffan. Dan ini juga merupakan ff pertama saya yang saya buat. Maka dari itu, saya ingin minta maaf jika terjadi kesalahan dari ff saya ini. Karena mungkin juga, typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Hehehehehe, karena saya masih sangat baru, maka saya pasti akan menerima setiap kritik dan saran yang masuk dari kalian semua untuk saya.

Saya juga mohon, tolong review setelah kalian membacanya. Karena dengan seperti itu saya sudah merasa dihargai. So, dont forget ya !^^ Beri pendapat kalian tentang ff pertama saya ini ya? Terima kasih.


	2. Hyung is Loving Me Until The END! Ch 2

**[UPDATE]** Chapter 2

"Hyung Loving Me Until The END!"

Genre: Family, Friendship

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul

Leeteuk as Park Jung Soo

Lee Donghae as Park Donghae

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Yunho as Shim Yunho

And other.

**WARNING: TIDAK SUKA? JANGAN BACA!^^**

-sebelumnya-

"Kau kemana? Kenapa aku tak bisa melihatmu?" ucapnya di sela tangisnya. Bahkan kali ini air matanya sudah menetes membasahi di beberapa titik foto tersebut.

"_Kau dimana? Apa kau hidup dengan baik? Bukankah kita pernah berjanji akan hidup bersama. Aku mohon, kembalilah. Bisakah kau mendengarku sekarang? Aku berteriak lewat air mata sekarang. Apa kau akan menangis melihatku menangis? Kembalilah. Sekarang, kenangan tentangmu telah bercampur dengan air mata." _Batin Siwon tak melepas sama sekali pandangannya dari foto tersebut.

-selanjutnya-

Seorang namja dengan santainya keluar dari pintu kedatangan Internasional Incheon Airport. Tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jeans abu-abunya sedangkan tangan kirinya menyeret koper ukuran sedang berwarna silver. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya sejak kedua kakinya menginjak negara kelahirannya. Tempat dimana dia dilahirkan juga ditinggalkan.

"Heechul hyung" sapa seorang namja yang lebih pendek dari pada namja yang dipanggil Heechul tadi. Heechul menoleh, dia segera melepas kaca mata hitamnya.

"Lee Donghae" ujar Heechul terkejut dan kemudian memeluk namja yang dipanggil Donghae tadi. "Kau kesini untuk menjemputku?" tanya Heechul sesaat setelah melepas pelukannya.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya "Tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi eoh? Sebenarnya Leeteuk hyung yang menjemputmu, tapi karena hari ini dia sibuk jadi dia menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu hyung. Hyung bilang kalau dia takut kau akan tersesat karena terlalu lama tinggal di Amerika" jawab Donghae panjang lebar.

"Mwo? Aishhh dia itu benar-benar. Memangnya dia pikir aku anak kucing yang mudah tersesat? Lagi pula dia kan tidak hidup di jaman batu, sudah ada ponsel canggih sekarang. Ishhhh Hae~ahh apa selama aku di Amerika dia tidak pernah mengkalibrasi otaknya?" tanya Heechul membuat Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. _Ternyata tinggal di Amerika tidak membuat lidah Heechul hyung sedikit tumpul bahkan mungkin semakin tajam._ Pikir Donghae.

"Sudahlah hyung, ayo kita pulang" ajak Donghae. Tidak mungkin Heechul menolak ajakan Donghae, karena Donghae mau menjemputnya saja dia sudah sangat bersyukur.

Sejujurnya dia takut, dia takut kalau keputusannya untuk kembali ke Korea salah. Mengingat, dulu dia pernah berjanji bahwa sampai nafasnya yang terakhir sekalipun dia tidak akan pernah kembali ke Korea. Tapi entah malaikat apa yang datang ke hatinya, beberapa hari yang lalu Jungsoo menyuruhnya untuk kembali pulang ke Korea karena ada hal yang ingin dia bicarakan. Bukan hal mudah untuk membujuk seorang Kim Heechul yang berkepala sekeras batu untuk menuruti keinginan juga tak ada orang yang benar-benar tahu jalan pikiran Kim Heechul, sekarang dia bahkan hampir membawah semua pakaiannnya. Dia lebih seperti orang pindahan daripada sekedar berkunjung.

Donghae berjalan beriringan disamping Heechul, dia tak berhenti berbicara hingga membuat Heechul bosan. Bagaimana tidak, topik yang yang Donghae bicarakan bahkan sama persis seperti topik yang dibicarakannya 8 tahun yang lalu.

"Sudah?" Tanya menoleh sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya! Ikan mokpo apa tidak ada topik lain selain itu? Kau sudah mengatakannya bahkan sebelum aku ke Amerika" sentak Heechul. Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya membuatnnya tampak seperti bocah yang tidak mendapatkan lollipop.

"Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu. Kau semakin jelek! Lebih baik kau cepat membawaku ke rumahmu. Aku sangat lelah. Aku juga ingin segera membuat perhitungan dengan Jungsoo karena telah mengirimkan species ikan sepertimu untuk menjemputku. Kajja!" Heechul merangkul pundak Donghae dan segera menggeretnya.

.

.

.

Siwon benar-benar lelah belakangan ini. Menjadi seorang CEO muda dari sebuah perusahaan besar yang memilik cabang di setiap kota dan bahkan negara, bukanlah perkara mudah. Dia harus siap menggerakkan otaknya, berkunjung ke luar negeri dan bahkan bergelut dengan waktu untuk mengatur semua kendali perusahaan. Ditambah kewajibannya sebagai hyung bagi Kyuhyun yang mengharuskannya memperhatikan Kyuhyun lebih. Baginya sesibuk apapun jadwal di perusahaan, jauh lebih penting dan lebih utama adalah tanggung jawabnya pada Kyuhyun. Memberikan kasih sayang, memperhatikannya, menjaganya, dan melindunginya. Siwon bahkan terlihat lebih seperti orang tua bagi Kyuhyundari pada seorang hyung.

Siwon menyandarkan punggungnya ke punggung kursi kerjanya, tangannya dia gunakan sebagai bantalan nyaman untuk kepalanya.

"Siwonsshi" seorang yeoja masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan membawah beberapa dokumen yang sepertinya penting ditangannya. Siwon yang sedang memejamkan matanya langsung membuka matanya dan membidik yeoja tersebut.

"Oh, Yurassi. Ada apa?" tanya Siwon kini sudah ke posisinya semula dimana dia duduk dengan tegak.

"Sungminssi mengatakan padaku bahwa email balasan dari perusahaan Jepang sudah masuk. Jadi saya mengambil soft copy dan hard copynya untuk anda" jawab Yura yang kemudian menyerahkan dokumen ditangannya. Siwon tampak membolak balik dokumen di depannya pelan, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk di sela-sela di membaca. Tampaknya CEO muda itu mersa puas dengan dokumen di tangannya.

"Ini surat balasan yang sangat bagus Yurassi. Mereka selalu membuatku terpukau. Baiklah, aku akan mengambil hard copy ini dan aku ingin kau menggarap dan mengumumkannya pada yang lain jika sudah selesai. Aku mempercayakan proyek ini padamu dan Sungminssi, jadi kalian harus menghendle semuanya. Arraseo?"

"Arraseo imnida" jawab Yura sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

Siwon kembali menyandarkan punggungnya, kali ini dia mengambil nafas dalam kemudian membuangnya. Di otaknya kali ini berputar berbagai hal yang membebani pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Dan yang paling mengurasotaknya adalah perkataan Kangin ketika di kedai kopi beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia menyampaikannya pada Kyuhyun. Dia terlalu takut untuk menyakiti hati Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya, Siwon jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan Heechul dari pada Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak ingin apa yang ditakutkan benar-benar terjadi seandainya semuanya terungkap. Heechul memiliki watak yang jauh lebih keras kepala dari pada Kyuhyun, Heechul tidak akan segan mengatakan apa yang dia suka dan tidak dia sukai. Watak itulah yang semakin mebuat ketakuatan Siwon memuncak.

Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar untuk mengurangi beban pikirannya. Dia mengambil ponsel di hadapannya kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu.

'_Hyung, aku ingin bertemu. Aku tunggu di cofee dekat pet shop' _

Send

Siwon dengan cepat menyambar jas di punggung kursinya, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan kemudian dengan cepat memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Cofee...

"Sudah menunggu lama?" seseorang datang dengan mengenakan jas putih khas dokter lalu kemudian duduk di kursi depan Siwon. siwon yang sedang memainkan ponselnya terkejut.

"Leeteuk hyung. Kau sudah datang" ujar Siwon menampilkan dimples smilenya. Leeteuk mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Namja itu tak mau kalah dengan Siwon yang menampilkan dimple smile, dia sudah mengeluarkan lesung pipit manisnya yang terdapat di sudut kiri di bawah bibirnya. Benar-benar manis.

"Kau sibuk ya hyung?" ujar Siwon merasa sedikit bersalah melihat Leeteuk yang bahkan masih memakai jas putihnya.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya "Ani. Kau pasti jauh lebih sibuk dari pada aku kan?" tanya Leeteuk hanya tersenyum.

"Ck, kau ini. Jangan memaksakan diri, kau bisa menemuiku saat kau tidak sibuk"ujar Leeteuk.

"Aku takut kau sibuk hyung" kali ini Siwon membuka suaranya.

"Aishhhh memangnya sesibuk apa seorang dokter hewat,eoh? Hingga kau takut tidak bisa menemuiku" Leeteuk sedikit tertawa membuat Siwon sedikit malu.

"Ahhhh arraseo, arraseo. Kau mau pesan apa eoh?"tanya Leeteuk setelah berhenti dari tawanya.

"Aku ingin Avocado Milk saja hyung" jawan Siwon.

"Arraseo" seru Leeteuk, kemudian memanggil pelayan untuk memesan.

Tak berapa lama hingga pesanan mereka selesai dan pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka masing-masing. Untuk beberapa saat keheningan terjadi, tak satupun dari mereka yang membuka pembicaraan. Mereka hanya diam sambil menikmati pesanan mereka.

"Siwon~ahh bagaimana kabar Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Leeteuk yang tak tahan dengan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Kyuhyunnie baik-baik saja hyung" jawab Siwon yang masih belum fokus.

"Donghae bilang beberapa hari yang lalu dia menemukan Kyuhyun sedang berkelahi dengan teman satu kelasnya. Benarkah itu Wonnie?" kali ini pertanyaan Leeteuk membuat Siwon terkejut. Dia memandang tak percaya perkataan Leeteuk tadi. Dia bahkan sama sekali tak tahu jika Kyuhyun berkelahi.

"Berkelahi? Kapan? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu hyung. Kyuhyun juga tidak mengatakan apun tentang hal ini" Siwon semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau belum tahu? Aku fikir kau sudah tahu, makanya tadi aku bertanya bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun padamu" Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Katakan hyung, kenapa dia berkelahi?"

"Molla. Donghae hanya mengatakan padaku jika Kyuhyun berkelahi, untuk alasannya aku tak mengetahuinya Wonnie. Lebih baik kau bertanya langsung saja pada Kyuhyun"

"Dia pasti tidak akan mengatakannya hyung"

"Berbicaralah baik-baik. Jangan langsung memarahinya, kau harus pelan-pelan bertanya padanya. Dengan begitu dia pasti akan menceritakan apa alasannya. Setidaknya itu yang selalu aku lakukan pada Donghae" Siwon mengangguk mendengar nasihat Leeteuk.

Lagi dan lagi keheningan melanda mereka, keduanya sibuk berpikir dengan pikiran masing-masing. Siwon jelas memikirkan alasana kenapa dongsaengnya itu berkelahi. Sedangkan Leeteuk memikirkan seseorang yang telah lama tak kembali dan baru hari ini dia kembali. Seseorang yang memiliki hubungan dengan Siwon yang sulit dijelaskan. Leeteuk hanya memikirkan apakah dia harus mengatakan pada Siwon bahwa dia telah datang atau tetap menyembunyikannya pada Siwon.

Drtttttt... drtttt...

Suara ponsel yang bergetar memcah keheningan saat itu, Leeteuk merogoh saku jasnya dan kemudian berbicara dengan seseorang diseberang.

"Aku sedang ada di kedai kopi sekarang... Tidak, dekat dengan pet shop. Kau tak perlu khawatir... aku akan kembali. Kau tangani dulu, Arraseo?... baiklah" leeteuk menutup ponselnya kembali dan kembali menyeruput kopinya.

"Siapa yang menelpon hyung?" tanya Siwon yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikan.

"Junsu menelponku karena ada seseorang yang ingin menitipkan anjingnya. Tapi karena aku ada disini, jadi aku meminta Junsu untuk menanganinya dulu" jawab Leeteuk.

"Benarkan kau sibuk" ujar Siwon kembali.

"Tidak sesibuk CEO" ucap Leeteuk sedikit menggoda Siwon.

"Aishhhh apa yang kau bicarakan hyung. Ah, hyung! Apa kau mendapat kabar terbaru darinya?" Tanya Siwon yang kali ini sukses membuat kening Leeteuk berkerut. Namun selang beberapa detik kerutan di keningnya menghilang tanda bahwa dia sudah mengerti siapa yang di maksud Siwon.

"Kau sangat merindukannya?"

"Kau pikir?"

"Hahhhhhh tidak ada kabar tentangnya. Aku bahkan kehilangan kontak dengannya" Ujar Leeteuk berbohong. Dia menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi. Siwon terlihat sangat muram setelah mendengar jawaban Leeteuk. Itu membuat Leeteuk mengutuk dirinya sendiri. _Mianhae... Tapi aku rasa ini adalah yang terbaik Siwon-ahh. Aku tak tahu apakah dia telah mengubah arah hatinya atau tidak. Mianhae... Teruslah bersama Kyuhyun bahkan ketika dia datang dihadapanmu._

.

.

.

Setelah menemui Leeteuk di kedai kopi. Siwon langsung menancapkap gas mobilnya menuju rumah mewahnya. Dia sangat ingin cepat mendengar alasan mengapa Kyuhyun sampai berkelahi. Pasalnya seurakan apapun Kyuhyun, dia tak pernah sekalipun berkelahi. Siwon sangat tahu sifat Kyuhyun, jika kali ini dongsaengnnya itu benar berkelahi. Dia yakin pasti masalahnya sangat menyakiti dan menyinggung hati Kyuhyun.

Saat ini memang sudah sore, Siwon yakin di jam seperti ini pasti Kyuhyun sudah berada di rumah. Hari ini Kyuhyun tidak bilang padanya kalau dia akan pergi ke game center seperti biasanya.

Siwon semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya tat kala obsidian hitam miliknya telah menangkap sebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Rumah yang terletak tepat di pinggir pantai, tanpa tetangga sekalipun. Gerbang di depannya otomatis terbuka ketika mobil Audi milik Siwon memasuki halaman rumah tersebut.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke lantai 2, dimana kamar Kyuhyun berada. Dengan sedikit keras dia mengetuk pintu putih dengan sebuah hiasan bertulis 'Kyu's Room'. Tulisan khas anak-anak yang sengaja dibuat oleh Kyuhyun ketika pertama kali dia masuk sekolah dasar.

Tok tok tok...

"Kyu... Buka pintunya. Kau di dalam bukan?" Siwon berkata sedikit keras.

"Buka saja hyung, aku tidak menguncinya" mendengar sahutan dari Kyuhyun, Siwon segera memutar kenop pintu dan melangkah masuk.

Hal pertama yang Siwon dapat adalah berantakan. Siwon dapat melihat berbagi macam kaset game yang tadinya rapi kini sudah berserakan dimana-mana, selimut dan sprei yang menjadi satu, dan bahkan berbagai macam kabel PS, laptop, dan ponsel sudah tampak seperti gulungan mie. Dia bahkan menemukan Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan PS ditangannya dan berbagai macam kaset game yang berserakan mengelilinginya serta jangan lupakan tumpukan cemilan lengkap dengan panorama sampah yang tak kalah indah.

Siwon memijit pelipisnya yang tak sakit ketika mata elangnya terpaksa menerima pemandangan yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ingin membunuh habis orang yang melakukan. Tapi tentu Siwon tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu pada Kyuhyun, karena Siwon sudah sangat terlatih dalam hal seperti ini. Tinggal bersama Kyuhyun membuatnya terbiasa dengan pemandangan di depannya. Karena itulah Siwon menahan amarahnya. Beruntungnya kau memiliki hyung seperti Choi Siwon, Kyuhyunssi.

"Kyu..." Siwon memanggil Kyuhyun. Namun yang dipanggil tidak menyahut, jangankan menyahut menoleh saja tidak. Kyuhyun tampak sangat serius dengan game di layar depannya sampai mengabaikan kehadiran Siwon. Lagi dan lagi kesabaran Choi Siwon diuji lewat seorang anak iblis yang berstatus dongsaengnya, Choi Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie" kali ini Siwon sedikit menaikkan oktav suara, berharap dongsaengnya itu menyahutnya.

"Hm.." Siwon membulatkan matanya ketika hanya jawaban seperti itu yang dia dapat. Kali ini Siwon benar-benar tak tahan. "Choi Kyuhyun!"

"Aishhh... ada apa sih hyung? Kau bisakan berbicara tanpa aku harus melihatmu. Mengganggu saja" ujar Kyuhyun. Dia hanya sebentar menoleh menatap Siwon sebelum kemudian mengambil cemilan dan kembali fokus pada game di depannya.

Siwon semakin geram, kali ini dia mendekati Kyuhyun dan kemudian menarik pelan telinga Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya berdiri. "Aww appo. Hyung...aww, hyung sakit... lepaskan... aishhhh appo" Kyuhyun mengusap telinga kirinya yang ia yakin pasti sudah berubah menjadi warna merah sekarang. Kyuhyun menatap kesal ke arah Siwon, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat kesal.

Siwon yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari dongsaengnya balas menatap Kyuhyun. Sudut bibir kirinya terangkat menampilkan evil smirk yang sedikit mengejek.

"Sakit?" tanyanya.

"Hyung pikir?" Kyuhyun mendengus ketika hyungnya malah bertanya hal bodoh kepadanya.

"Salah sendiri kau tidak mengindahkan panggilanku dan melupakan sopan santun" ujar Siwon sambil merapikan beberapa kaset yang berserakan tanpa melihat Kyuhyun.

"Kau berantakan sekali Kyu, ini bahkan sudah tidak bisa disebut kamar lagi" ujar Siwon masih tetap dengan kesibukannya, merapikan kamar Kyuhyun.

Setelah kegiatan bersih-bersih kamar selesai yang disaksikan langsung oleh sang tuan muda Choi Kyuhyun berakhir. Kini Siwon kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi, jari-jarinya bergerak dengan lincah menekan tombol-tombol benda berwarna putih di tangannya.

"Kyuhyunnie..." panggil Siwon.

"Hmm..."

"Kau mau telingamu putus eoh?"

"Aishhh... apa lagi sih hyung? Kau kan sudah selesai membersihkan kamarku. Sekarang apa lagi?" jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Hyung ingin tanya padamu. Benar kau berkelahi di sekolah?" Tanya Siwon langsung pada intinya. Kyuhyun terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan hyungnya. Pasalnya dia mati-matian menyembunyikan hal ini pada Siwon, karena bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun yakin jika Siwon tahu maka ia pasti sudah habis ditangan hyungnya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin hyung nya itu tahu?

"Dari mana kau tahu hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun, gurat ketakutan kini tercetak jelas diwajah manisnya.

"Tidak penting dari mana hyung mengetahuinya. Jadi benar kau berkelahi?"

"Hyung, aku... aku.. bukan aku yang mulai hyung" jawab Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun takut setelah ini hyungnya itu akan memarahinya.

"Kalau begitu apa masalahnya?"

"Dia memancing emosiku hyung. Dia terus saja mengataiku. Jadi bagaimana aku tidak marah" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kau memukulnya?"

"Ne. Aku tidak tahan jika dia terus saja mengataiku tidak punya umma. Aku juga tidak terima jika mereka terus menyebut umma tak punya tanggung jawab" oktav suara Kyuhyun yang ditinggian terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

DEG

Siwon merasakan hatinya telah dipukul. Jawaban kyuhyun atas alasannya berkelahi membuatnya membeku. Jika dia berada di posisi Kyuhyun mungkin dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae" gumamnya. Kyuhyun menatap mata elang milik Siwon.

"Kenapa minta maaf hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Bukannya menjawab, Siwon malah mendekat dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Mianhae Kyuhyunnie... karena hyung tidak bisa melengkapi apa yang seharusnya kau miliki" ujar Siwon dengan nada yang sangat kecil, namun karena dia mengatakannya tepat di telinga Kyuhyun, jadi Kyuhyun mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Aniyo hyung. Apa yang kau katakan eoh? Kau ada saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku"

Siwon semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Kyuhyun yang memang tak mendapat protes dari sang empunya tubuh.

"Kyuhyunnie, saranghae" ucapan manis Siwon membuat obsidian caramel Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca. Dengan segera Kyuhyun melepas paksa pelukan hyungnya.

"Lepas hyung. Sesak"

"Sesak? Aku sudah memelukmu terlalu erat ya?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan khawatir yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Hyung, minggir" Siwon nampak bingung dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan, dia menatap Kyuhyun dengat kening berkerut. Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan pandangan bertanya hyungnya. Dia melangkah melewati Siwon.

"Kau mau kemana Kyuhyunnie?" akhirnya Siwon bertanya.

"Kamar mandi" jawab Kyuhyun singkat tanpa menoleh pada Siwon.

"Jangan ngawur"

"Aishhhh kau kolot sekali hyung. Aku ingin buang air kecil" sentak Kyuhyun kali ini dia menatap tajam ke arah Siwon. Siwon membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendengus dan langsung berbalik menuju kamar mandi.

Siwon masih tertegun dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin dongsaengnya itu menyuruhnya minggir dari pelukannya hanya untuk buang air kecil. Siwon tak percaya hal itu.

.

.

.

Leeteuk sibuk dengan beberapa data di tangannya. Hari ini setelah menemui Siwon di kedai, Leeteuk kemabli ke pet shop miliknya. Dan sekarang dia kembali ke kesibukannya sebagai dokter hewan sekaligus pemilik pet shop. Tadi Junsu mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin menitipkan anjingnya di pet shop miliknya, jadi sekarang dia sibuk memeriksa data-data yang diberikan Junsu padanya. Sesekali Leeteuk membenarkan letak kaca mata minusnya, matanya dengan teliti meneliti deretan huruf di kertas putih di tangannya. Sesekali juga dia mengangguk dan mulai membubuhkan tanda tangan di atas kertas itu.

Kegiatannya terhenti ketika pintu ruangannya yang berwarna putih dibuka oleh seseorang. Dia menoleh dan menemukan seorang namja yang memakai celana jeans panjang dan jaket sport berdiri di sana. Namja itu masuk dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di depan Leeteuk.

"Apa ini gaya orang barat ketika masuk ke ruangan orang lain? Ck, aku tak suka gaya mereka tanpa mengetuk pintu" gumam Leeteuk namun kemudian dia tersenyum ke arah Heechul.

Leeteuk membuka kaca matanya, "Kau sudah datang Heechul-ahh?" tanya Leeteuk senang.

"Aku sudah ada dihadapanmu sekarang. Pertanyaanmu adalah pertanyaan retorik. Jadi apa pantas pertanyaan itu kau tanyakan padaku?" jawab Heechul sembari melepas kaca mata hitam yang sedari tadi bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

Leeteuk mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan tadi. Sebenarnya itu adalah pertanyaan awam, tapi tidak akan menjadi pertanyaan awam lagi jika kau lontarkan pada seseorang yang berlidah tajam seperti Kim Heechul. Leeteuk memiringkan kepalanya dan sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meratapi kebodohannya.

"Ah.. Donghae mana Heecul-ahh?" kembali Leeteuk bertanya. Dia harap kali ini jawaban Heechul tidak setajam tadi.

"Aku menyanderanya" jawab Heechul singkat tetap dengan posisinya menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Leeteuk bingung.

"Kau bertanya apa maksudku? Aku menyanderanya karena dia terus saja berontak untuk ikut pergi kesini. Jadi aku mengurungnya di kamar agar dia tidak pergi. Ck, bocah itu tenaganya lumayan juga" teter Heechul sembari mengusap punggungnya yang tadi mendapat tendangan dari Donghae karena menggendongnya untuk membawah Donghae ke kamar.

"Kau tahu, dia bahkan hampir mematahkan pergelangan tanganku jika aku tidak dengan cepat menariknya ke punggungku. Aishhh ini benar-benar sakit" rintih Heechul mengeluh pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk semakin melebarkan senyumnya mendengar cerita Heechul. Heechul yang tahu Leeteuk malah tersenyum padanya, menghentikan pijatan di pergelangan tangan kananya. Dia menatap tajam kepada Leeteuk.

"Ya! Park Jungsoo, kenapa kau malah tersenyum? Kau senang?" sentak Heechul.

"Aniya... hanya saja kau terlihat tampak cantik ketika mengeluh seperti itu. Seandainya kau adalah yeoja, aku pasti sudah akan melamarmu" ujar Leeteuk. Heechul memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapa Leeteuk.

"Ck, hentikan imajinasi liarmu itu. Kau tampak pabo dengan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Lagi pula siapa yang ingin menikah dengan namja pabo sepertimu. Dan ya, kau perlu tahu juga bahwa AKU INI TAMPAN DAN BUKAN CANTIK!" ucap Heechul, dia menaikkan oktav suaranya di kalimat terakhir. Leeteuk menggerakkan sedikit kursinya ke belakang mendengar kemarahan Heechul.

"Aishhh suaramu tinggi sekali Chullie. Kau bisa membuat hewan-hewan di sini stress dengan suaramu itu" ucap Leeteuk sembari memposisikan kursinya ke posisi semula.

"Apa peduli ku, itu bukan hewanku. Lagi pula jika semua hewan itu stress bukan aku juga yang rugi" jawab Heechul enteng. Sungguh, kali ini Leeteuk sangat ingin mencekik namja di depannya itu, tapi sayang Leeteuk masih ingin melihat matahari pagi besok.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin beradu mulut denganmu. Toh aku akan kalah juga. Kau kenapa kemari eoh?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan serius.

"Aku ingin menghakimimu. Kenapa kau menyuruh bocah itu yang menjemputku di Bandara? Kenapa bukan kau? Kau yang memaksaku datang kemari tapi kau juga yang tidak menjemputku. Kau bahkan lebih memilih bergaul dengan hewan-hewan itu dari pada menyambutku" Leeteuk mengerjapkan matanya ketika Heechul malah menyerahnya dengar berbagai pertanyaan.

"Mianhae Chullie... sebenarnya aku sudah merencanakan akan menjemputmu. Tapi tiba-tiba kegiatan di pet shop membuatku tidak bisa menjemputmu Chullie. Maka dari itu aku menyuruh Donghae untuk menjemputmu karena jam sekolah juga sudah berakhir. Tapi jika kau marah, mianhae" Leeteuk mencoba untuk menjelaskan pada Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak peduli apa alasanmu. Sekarang berikan aku kunci mobilmu" Ujar Heechul yang sukses membuat mata Leeteuk membulat sempurna. Apa ini? Kenapa dia malah meminta kunci mobilku? Aishhhh.

"MWO?! Tapi untuk apa?" tanya Leeteuk terkejut.

"Tidak perlu bereaksi berlebihan seperti itu. Aku tidak akan membawah kabur mobilmu. Cepat berikan!"

"Tapi Chullie..."

"Aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar" Heechul memotong pembicaraan Leeteuk sebelum hyung yang hanya bertaut 10 hari itu kembali bertanya padanya. Leeteuk lebih terkejut lagi sekarang mendengar ucapan Heechul.

"Ayo, cepat berikan" sentak Heechul pada Leeteuk yang langsung mengambil kunci mobil di laci mejanya.

"Berhati-hatilah Chullie. Aku tidak yakin apa kau masih hafal jalan di Korea" pesan Leeteuk. Heechul yang tadi sudah ingin keluar menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak bodoh, aku tidak akan semudah itu melupakan jalan. Dan satu hal lagi gadget sekarang sudah canggih" ujar Heenim kembali membuat Leeteuk merutuk kebodohannya. Kemudian dengan cepat Heechul keluar dari ruangan Leeteuk tanpa berpamitan. Leeteuk yang melihat sikap Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia kembali memakai kaca matanya.

"Dia itu masih tetap tak berubah. Ahhh bagaimana mungkin sepanjang pembicaraan dia tak memanggilku hyung. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak berkata manis padaku" Leeteuk bergumam pelan sembari mengecek kembali data-datanya yang tertunda tadi.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar yang di dominasi oleh warna biru muda khas laut dengan berbagai macam koleksi ikan yang tertata rapi di tempatnya. Sederetan boneka ikan juga ikut menghiasi kamar dengan desain laut tersebut membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tidak akan percaya jka itu adalah kamar seorang namja berusia 18 tahun.

Ya, kamar dengan dominasi ikan itu memang miliki seorang namja bernama Park Donghae yang merupakan adik kandung dari Park Jungsoo atau Leeteuk. Kecintaannya terhadap ikan memang tak bisa dipungkiri, bahkan kau bisa melihat ada banyak sekali aquarium dengan jenis ikan yang berbeda-beda yang ada di kediaman keluar Park. Terlebih Leeteuk adalah seorang dokter hewan. Jadi itu membuat Donghae lebih mudah untuk meraawat berbagai macam koleksi ikan yang di miliki. Meskipun Leeteuk sendiri jarang menangani ikan selama dia menjadi dokter hewan.

Ok, mari kita tinggalakan para ikan kecintaan Park Donghae. Sekarang lihatlah seorang namja yang kini tengah berguling ke kanan kekiri di atas ranjang empuknya. Bahkan Selimut tebal yang mulanya terlipat kini sudah melilit tubuhnya dan jangan lupakan isakan pelan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Namja itu adalah Park Donghae.

Sejak tadi Donghae terus saja seperti itu, sejak Kim Heechul mengurungnya di kamarnya sendiri. Dia terus mencoba menghubungi Heechul untuk bertanya kenapa dia belum pulang. Tapi sebanyak apapun Donghae menelpon, tetap tidak akan mendapat jawaban dari Heechul. Dan sekarang Donghae memilih untuk menggulung dirinya di atas ranjang birunya yang berukuran medium.

Sebenarnya ia ingin menghubungi Leeteuk, tapi ia tahu pasti hyungnya itu sibuk. Ini adalah jam kerja dan tak mungkin ia menghubungi Leeteuk di jam seperti ini. Sesekali dia mengecek ponselnya untuk memastikan ada jawaban atau setidaknya pesan masuk dari Heechul. Namun nihil, satupun tak ada pesan masuk dari Heechul. Melihat layar ponselnya yang tampak sama seperti semula, Donghae kesal "Aghhhh sial! Kenapa kau tidak berguna!" teriak Donghae dan melemparkan ponsel putih itu ke ranjangnya.

"Heechul hyung, kenapa belum pulang?" ujar Donghae di sela-sela isakannya. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa kali dia mengatakan hal itu yang tak satupun mendapat jawaban dari Heechul. Merasa lelah karena menangis, Donghae kembali menggulingkan tubuhnya ke arah kanan. Dirabanya ranjang sebelah kirinya dimana tempat ponselnya ia lempar tadi. Ia meraih ponselnya dan kembali menghubungi Heechul. Namun untuk kesekian kalinya Donghae harus menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kari ketika Heechul belum juga menjawab telponnya.

Donghae yang merasa sudah sangat kesal, bangkit berdiri. Kali ini dia menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatajam tajam. "Dengar, jika Heechul hyung masih juga belum menjawab telponku, aku tidak akan segan untuk melemparmu ke aquarium" ujarnya.

Donghae masih menunggu telponnya di jawab oleh Heechul, Donghae terlonjak senang tat kala Heechul menjawab telponnya. "Heechul hyung kenapa belum pulang juga? Cepat buka pintunya hyung. Aku.. aku hiks..." Belum selesai Donghae menyelesaikan ucapannya, dia sudah dikagetkan oleh seseorang.

"Jangan berlebihan. Cengeng!" orang itu adalah Heechul. Donghae dengan cepat bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mendekati Heechul.

"Hyung, kenapa kau lama sekali? aku... aku takut sendirian hyung" ucap Donghae sambil sedikit menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Heechul langsung menjitak pelan kepala Donghae karena tingkahnya itu.

"Bersiaplah, kita pergi ke myeongdong" ujar Heechul langsung pada intinya. Donghae yang masih kesal hanya menatap punggung Heechul yang mulai menjauh darinya. Entah kenapa kali ini otaknya berjalan sangat lambat, bahkan sekarangpun dia masih tetap berdiri dengan wajah bodoh.

"Cepatlah bersiap!" teriakan Heechul memecah kebingungan Donghae. Donghae mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sambil mengusap wajahnya. Kemudian dia berlalu dengan cepat ke kamar mandi sebelum Heechul melakukan hal yang lebih brutal lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Donghae dan Heechul sudah sampai di depan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan ternama. Keduanya saling melangkah beriringan sambil melihat-lihat. Donghae yang memang childish mengajak Heechul untuk pergi ke kedai ice cream yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Kenapa harus kesana? Kau sudah besar Donghae~ahh" tolak Heechul yang sejak tadi tangan kanannya ditarik manja oleh Donghae.

"Oh, ayolah hyung. Sekarang ice cream bukan hanya milik anak-anak. Lagi pula juga sudah lama aku tidak makan ice cream bersamamu hyung. Ayolah hyung?" rajuk Donghae mengandalkan puppy eyes miliknya. Heechul membuang nafasnya kasar memlihat Donghae bertingkah seperti seekor anak anjing yang merajuk.

"Arraseo. Jadi hentikan puppy mu itu. Kau menyakiti mataku"

"Woaaaa... Kajja!" seru Donghae penuh semangat. Heechul hanya mengikuti donghae dari belakang.

Sekarang mereka berdua telah duduk sambil menunggu pesanan ice cream mereka datang.

"Ck, kekanakan sekali. Aku bahkan duduk di kursi lobak" gerutu Heechul yang sejak tadi nampak risih dengan semua yang ada di kedai ice ceam tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, hampir semua yang ada di sini adalah aksesoris anak-anak dengan nuansa menyenangkan khas anak-anak. Warna pink menjadi warna dasar yang mendominasi setiap inci kedai tersebut. Kursi dan meja yang desain seperti lobak cantik serta jangan lupakan para pelayan yang juga memakai setelan serba pink dengan motif boneka beruang serta topi ice cream di kepala mereka. Persis seperti badut, pikir Heechul.

Berbeda dengan Heechul, Donghae tampak sangat senang, terlihat dari sorot matanya yang terus berbinar juga senyumnya yang lebar. Donghae bahkan tak henti-hentinya memutar kursi lobaknya ke kanan ke kiri semabari menyapa para pelayan yang berlalu lalang.

"Permisi, pesanan anda sudah siap" Donghae menghentikan putaran kursinya tat kala seorang pelayan membawah dua magkuk ice cream pesanannya dan Heechul.

"Gomawo noona" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ke arah pelayan.

"Hyung ayo cepat habiskan, akan meleleh jika kau hanya memandangnya" Donghae berbicara di sela-sela kunyahannya.

"Ck, apa kau selalu seperti ini pada Jungsoo hyung?" Heechul menyendok sedikit ice cream coklat pesannya .

"Ne, bahkan biasanya Teuki hyung akan membungkuskannya juga untukku. Kami sering sekali pergi ke sini hyung"

"Aishhhh dia terlalu memanjakanmu. Sudah cepat habiskan" Ucap Heechul. Mereka berdua saling menikmati ice krim masing-masing dan bahkan Donghae terus merengek agar Heechul mau membungkuska ice cream untuknya dan berakhir dengan Heechul mengalah pada makhluk bermata sendu itu.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Siwon tampak sedang bersantai sambil menyeruput secangkir kopi dan membaca bible ditangannya. Kegiatannya terhenti ketika Kyuhyun datang dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar pada sofa panjang yang diduduki Siwon.

Huffttt..

Siwon menoleh "Why Kyu?"

"Bosan hyung" jawab Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Bosan? Sejak kapan kau merasa bosan Choi Kyuhyun? Apa game-game itu tak lagi menarik?"

Tanya Siwon yang sedikit aneh mendengar bahwa dongsaengnya itu sedang bosan. Pasalnya ia hampir tak pernah mendengar kata bosan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Biasanya jika di waktu seperti ini, Kyuhyun akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama berbagai macam game koleksinya dan sering mengabaikan Siwon. Akan tetapi kali ini dongsaengnya itu mengatakan bahwa dia bosan.

"Ani, aku sudah menamatkannya. Hyung, ayo kita jalan-jalan. Ini kan masih sore, sangat tepat untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar myeongdong" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sambil melebarkan matanya.

"Hmmmm... Changmin..." Pertanyaan Siwon menggantung. Kyuhyun kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sisi kanan sofa, sedikit menjauh dari Siwon.

"Changmin pasti sedang sibuk hyung. Lagipula kemarin aku sudah menghabiskan waktuku di game canter selama setengah hari penuh bersamanya. Aku bosan jika terus bersamanya hyung. Ayolah hyung~" kali ini Kyuhyun merengek sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Melihat hal itu, Siwon sama sekali tak bisa menolak lagi.

"Ok" seru Siwon langsung berdiri dari posisinya. Kyuhyun melebarkan senyumnya menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Yeah. Let's go!"

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka menempuh perjalanan dari Seoul, akhirnya mereka sampai di pusat kota myeongdong. Kota ini sudah tampak ramai dengan dipenuhi oleh banyaknya orang yang berlalung lalang. Orang-orang yang memang beraktivitas di sana atau hanya berjalan-jalan menikmati keindahan kota ini.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun turun dari mobil, Siwon yang memang sangat hobi memotret sudah siap dengan kamera DSLR yang ia sampirkan di bahu kanannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, namja itu tampak manis sekaligus tampan dengan jeans hitam dan t-shirt putih bergambar beruang yang dikenakannya.

"Hyung, ayo kita mulai dari sana" tunjukKyuhyun ke arah sebuah jalan yang lumayan sepi jika dibandingkan jalan lainnya. Siwon mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

Mereka berdua mulai menyusuri setiap lekuk jalan dengan Kyuhyun sebagai kepalanya. Siwon hanya mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang sambil memotret hal yang menurutnya bagus. Sesekali juga Kyuhyun berhenti untuk meminta Siwon membelikan jajanan dan aksesoris yang para penjual tawarkan.

"Hyung lihat, bukankah gelang ini sangat indah" seru Kyuhyun ketika kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah toko aksesoris.

"eoh?" Siwon yang penasaran mendekatkan kepalanya pada kepala Kyuhyun untuk melihat gelang yang ditunjuk oleh dongsaengnya itu dari kaca etalase.

"Itu hyung. Gelang dengan mutiara biru di tengahnya. Sangat indah kan?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali. Kemudian Kyuhyun memanggil sang penjaga toko.

"Ahjumma gelang itu berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah, itu hanya sepuluh ribu won"

"Jeongmal? Hyung, ayo beli. Ini sangat murah hyung, tidak ada gelang seindah itu dengan harga miring hyung"

Siwon tampak berpikir. "Ah, arraseo" Siwon sudah tampak mengeluarkan dompetnya sebelum Kyuhyun bertanya pada sang penjaga toko.

"Ahjumma apa hanya ada satu?" Siwon menoleh, keningnya berkerut menampilkan kebingungan.

"Ani, kami masih punya satu lagi anak muda"

"Jinjja? Ah baiklah. Aku beli dua ahjumma" Siwon memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Ia bukan terkejut karena harga yang akan dibayar, dia hanya berpikir untuk apa Kyuhyun membeli dua? Untuk siapa dongsaengnya itu akan memberikan satunya?

"Hyung, ayo bayar" sentak Kyuhyun membuat Siwon tersadar dari imajinasi liarnya. Segera Siwon mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar dua gelang tersebut. Namun,Siwon tampak masih berpikir tentang satu gelang tersebut.

"Kyu.." ucapannya terpotong ketika Kyuhyun menarik tangan kiri Siwon dan memakaikan gelang itu pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Ini untukmu hyung" ucap Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk memasangkan gelang ke tangan Siwon. Siwon mengerjapkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"See, hyung. Sekarang kita memiliki gelang yang sama. Aku akan menamakannya gelang pengikat. Ini sebagai tanda bahwa kita adalah saudara, hyung dan dongsaeng. Tidak ada yang lain, hanya aku dan hyung" ujar Kyuhyun. Siwon menatap dongsaengnya itu lekat, kali ini ia seperti kehilangan kata-kata.

"Lihat hyung, gelang ini terdapat beberapa mata mutiara putih sebagai penghias dan satu mutiara biru yang menjadi pusatnya. Ada dua 2 titik dalam mutiara ini. 2 titik ini adalah kau dan aku, dan warna biru yang selalu menyimbolkan kedamaian adalah langit. Dua titik ini aku ibaratkan seperti bintang sirius A dan sirius B. Aku sirius A dan kau sirius B"

"Sirius A dan sirius B?" kening Siwon kembali berkerut mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun yang mengaitkan rasi bintang.

"Sirius adalah bintang yang cahayanya paling terang di antara bintang yang lain. Akan tetapi, meskipun cahayanya adalah yang paling terang. Sirius tidak pernah bisa bersinar sendiri. Selalu ada satu lagi bintang yang akan selalu berada di samping sirius, dan itu adalah sirius B. Ini mengartikan bahwa bagaimanapun aku tumbuh menjadi hebat sampai sekarang aku tidak akan mampu untuk tetap berjalan tanpa dirimu. Kau yang akan selalu ada untukku, melindungiku, menjagaku dan kau yang melengkapiku hingga aku merasa bahwa aku adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia. Hanya karena dirimu" jelas Kyuhyun. Obsidian hitam milik Siwon terlihat sudah berkaca-kaca. Hatinya benar-benar terenyak mendengar penjelasan dongsaengnya.

"Kyuhyunnie... hyung akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi, hyung akan selalu melindungimu"

"Aniyo hyung. Tapi kita akan selalu menghadapinya bersama. Sebesar apapun itu, jika kita menghadapinya bersama aku yakin kita pasti akan menjadi semakin kuat" tungkas Kyuhyun. Siwon menarik tubuh Kyuhyun kedalam dekapannya, untuk beberapa saat mereka terus berdiam diposisi berpelukan. Sama sekali tak memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang yang menganggap mereka aneh. Kali ini mereka hanya ingin menyampaikan kasih sayang mereka melalui hati. Merasakan dekapan hangat satu sama lain dengan aroma tubuh yang khas dari tubuh mereka masing-masing

Siwon terpaksa melepas pelukannya ketika seseorang dengan suara melengking memanggil nama dongsaengnya. Baik Siwon dan Kyuhyun kini menoleh ke sumber suara. Mata mereka terkejut ketika pupil mata ke duanya menangkap dua orang namja yang tak kalah tampan dari mereka. Satu namja dengan jas biru dan satu namja lagi dengan kaos lengan panjang berwarna merah menyala berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Yunho hyung! Changmin~ah!" teriak Siwon terkejut ketika mengetahui orang itu adalah Yunho dan Changmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aishhh kenapa dia lagi. Apa tidak ada model lain yang kau miliki Tuhan. Kenapa harus bocah itu lagi" dengus Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong Siwon~ahh, Kyuhyunnie" sapa Yunho ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di depan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong hyung, Kyuhyunie" Changmin juga ikut menyapa.

"Ne, annyeong" Jawab Siwon sedikit membungkuk. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan ikut membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau dari mana Wonnie?" tanya Yunho.

"Hanya jalan-jalan sekitar sini saja hyung. Kau sendiri, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Kami juga jalan-jalan. Changmin mengajak untuk mencari cemilan, jadi kami pergi ke sini" jawab Yunho ramah.

"Yunho hyung yang mengajak ke sini. Aku hanya mengajaknya membeli cemilan disekitar rumah kami dan dia malah membawahku ke sini" ujar Changmin membuat Siwon tersenyum.

"Kyuhyunnie, tumben sekali kau jalan-jalan. Apa kau merengek meminta Siwon hyung untuk keluar?" tebak Changmin membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun mencekik leher namja dengan tinggi berlebihan di depannya itu.

"Mwo? Kau berbicara apa, eoh? Mau mati?!" ancam Kyuhyun.

"Ah, pasti aku benarkan? Siwon hyung apakah yang aku katakan tadi benar?" kali ini Changmin balik menatap Siwon. Siwon hanya merespon dengan anggukan dan senyum simpul.

"Huwaaaa jadi itu benar. Kyuhyunnie aku sangat ingin melihat bagaimana caramu merengek" ujar Changmin. Sebuah jitakan mendarat sempurna di kepala Changmin setelahnya.

"Appo" Changmin mengusap kepalanya kemudian ia melihat siapa yang telah berani memukulnya dan dia tak heran jika yang melakukan ini adalah Kyuhyun. Karena saat ini Kyuhyun sudah menatap tajam kearahnya dengan melipat ke dua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kyuhyunnie kau tak harus memukul Changmin" tegur Siwon yang tak mendapat gubrisan dari Kyuhyun. Melihat ekspresi 3 orang di depannya itu, membuat Yunho tak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar. Ah, Siwonnie. Mumpung aku bertemu denganmu sekarang, bagaimana jika kita menghabiskan waktu bersama?" tanya Yunho. Dia tersenyum ketika Siwon menganggukan kepalanya.

Siwon menjawab mantap tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Kyuhyun yang sejak awal memang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Siwon. Sebuah tangan dengan cepat merangkulnya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapatkan Changmin yang tersenyum lebar dengan tangan kiri berada di pundaknya. Ia menghembuskan nafas ketika pada akhirnya ia harus menghasbiskan waktu bersama namja tiang listrik yang notebenya teman masa kecilnya.

"Kajja, Kyu" ajak Changmin yang menggunakan dagunya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas tapi langkahnya tetap mengikuti Changmin yang sudah membawahnya berjalan menyusul Siwon dan Yunho yang sudah beberapa meter di depan mereka.

Senja mulai merebung, di sepanjang jalan mereka terus saja sibuk menikmati keindahan kota pada setiap lekuknya. Siwon tetap dengan kesibukannya memotret, namja itu akan memotret apapun yang menarik dan unik baginya dengan Yunho yang sesekali memberi penjelasan pada Siwon tentang sejarah dari myeongdong, mengingat Yunho memiliki inverstasi di kota ini yang membuatnya sedikit lama tinggal di myeongdong hingga membuatnya sedikit menghapal sejarah kota. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin tetap dengan kesibukan mereka, yakni membicarakan game yang baru saja mereka beli dari salah satu toko di jalan yang mereka lewati.

"Ya, ini kan game biasa, tidak terlalu menantang. Kau bisa memainkannya sendiri tanpa harus aku ajari" Kyuhyun sedikit meninggikan oktav suaranya karena sejak tadi Changmin terus saja memohon untuk mengajarinya game yang baru saja mereka beli.

"Ayolah, Kyu. Game ini memakai kanji China. Kau tahu kan, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membaca kanji China?"

"Apa kau pikir aku bisa? Pilih saja apa yang ingin kau pilih" ucapan terakhir Kyuhyun sebelum ia mendahului langkah Changmin.

"Aishhh" Changmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan langsung menyusul langkah Kyuhyun.

Dari arah berlawanan tampak dua namja sedang berjalan beriringan. Satu namja dengan masker yang menutupi bagian hidung sampai mulutnya dan satu namja dengan wajah dino dengan sebuah ice creamdi tangan kanannya.

"Heechul hyung, apa kau masih ingat saat kau, aku dan Teuki hyung berlibur ke sini beberapa tahun yang lalu? Saat itu para ahjumma mengira bahwa kau adalah kekasih Teuki hyung hanya karena kau memiliki rambut sebahu yang mirip yeoja. Hahahaha aku tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana ekpresimu ketika mereka mengatakan hal itu"

"Kau terus mengatakan 'Aniyo, aku ini namja' Hahahaha kau tampak sangat lucu hyung. Kau seperti sedang menipu buaya saat kancil ingin menyeberang. Seandainya saat ini rambut hyung masih sebahu, apa para ahujmma juga akan mengatakan bahwa hyung adalah kekasihku? Kita adalah sepasang kekasih" Donghae, pemuda childish itu terus menceritakan hal yang bahkan tak ingin Heechul ingat.

Tak tahukah ia, bahwa saat ini Heechul tengah memasang seringai di balik maskernya? Ia sudah siap untuk memakan habis namja childish disampingnya jika seandainya dia tidak ada di keramaian sekarang.

"Ah, aku tahu. Apa kau sengaja memakai masker untuk menutupi wajahmu agar para ahjumma itu tidak mengenalimu hyung?" tebakan Donghae kali ini sukses membuat Heechul mendelik tajam.

"Ya! Bocah! Bisakah kau diam. Apa kau tidak lelah terus mengoceh, eoh? Dan lagi aku memakai masker bukan karena mereka tapi karena aku memang sedang ingin memakainya. Lagi pula untuk apa memikirkan perkataan mereka saat itu, salahkan saja wajahku yang memang tampan ini" ucap Heechul di balik maskernya.

"Aniyo, kau bukan tampan tapi cantik hyung" Heechul menoleh dengan tatapan tajam dan mendapati Donghae yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Persis seperti hyung nya"gumam Heechul yang kemudian melayangkan jitakan pada kepala Donghae yang membuatnya menghentikan senyumnya dan menggantinya dengan keluhan sakit. Setelah itu Donghae memutuskan untuk berjalan mendahului Heechul karena kesal.

Heechul tersenyum puas ketika melihat Donghae mengelus kepalanya sambil meringis. Namun saat ia akan menolehkan wajahnya ke depan. Seseorang menabraknya hingga membuat tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Heechul dengan cepat menatap orang yang menabraknya tadi, seorang namja berkulit putih pucat dan bermata besar seperti mata koala yang membuatnya tampak sangat manis.

"Ya! Bisakah kau perhatikan jalanmu?!" bukannya minta maaf, namja itu malah berteriak tepat di depan Heechul. Heechul benar-benar terpancing, ia balik menatap namja tersebut dan menunjuk ke arah dua pasang mata besar namja dihadapannya.

"Kau yang perlu memperhatikan jalanmu. Ah, gunakan juga mata besar mu" ucap Heechul.

"Ya! Kau yang salah. Kau yang..."

"Kyuhyun~ah" sebuah teriakan membuat namja yang dipanggil Hyun itu menoleh. Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Waeyo?" tanya namja itu ketika dirinya tepat berada di depan mereka.

"Dia menabrakku tadi" ujar Heechul memberi penjelasan.

"Ah, jadi seperti itu. Arraseo, tuan. Saya mohon maafkan dongsaeng saya, mungkin dia hanya tidak sengaja, mianhamnida" namja itu yang bernama Yunho membungkukkan badannya tepat di depan Heechul.

"Ya! Yunho hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" namja yang dipanggil Kyuhyun tadi tampak tidak suka dengan apa yang yang dilakukukan Yunho.

"Mianhae, tuan. Dia memang seperti itu, anak muda jaman sekarang memang sedikit kurang ajar. Mianhamnida" ujar Yunho terus tampa memperdulikan Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo, lain kali ajarkan dongsaaengmu itu bagaimana caranya minta maaf. Merepotkan saja!" Ujar Heechul langsung melangkah melewati Kyuhyun tak lupa dengan tatapan tajam mereka berdua yang saling beradu.

"Yunho hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Dia yang bersalah hyung" protes Kyuhyun pada Yunho.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada salahnya kan minta maaf jika itu untuk menyelesaikan masalah" Yunho berucap lalu menggandeng Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak akan minta maaf jika bukan salahku" gumam Kyuhyun, Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kemana Siwon hyung dan Changmin?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melepas paksa tangan Yunho dari tangan kanannya.

"Hyung mu sedang sibuk memotret anak-anak di taman bermain itu dan Changmin sudah menemukan kekasihnya" jelas Yunho sambil menunjuk ke sebuah taman bermain yang ada diseberang jalan dimana Siwon sedang bermain dengan anak-anak dengan lensa kameranya. Juga menunjuk ke arah dimana Changmin sedang duduk bersilah dengan berbagai macam makanan di depannya.

Melihat sahabatnya sedang asyik berkencan, Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk mengahampirinya dan sedikit mengganggunya. Ia yang kini sudah duduk tepat di sebelah kiri Changmin sedikit menggidikkan tubuhnya melihat banyaknya makanan di depan Changmin. Sering Kyuhyun berfikir, 'seberapa dalam perut Changmin?' Atau 'Apakah perutnya terbuat dari karet?'. Shim Changmin sahabatnya benar-benar seorang Food Master.

BOOM!

Changmin yang sedari tadi tak sadar bahwa Kyuhyun sudah berada disampingnya, terkejut tat kala Kyuhyun berteriak tepat di telinga kirinya dengan oktav suara yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil. Membuat Changmin urung memasukkan sepotong roti yang tadi sudah ia ambil. Syukur, tak ada makanan di mulutnya yang dapat membuatnya tersedak mendapat kejutan istimewa di telinganya.

"YA! CHOI KYUHYUN! Apa kau ingin membuatku tuli?!" sentak Changmin yang hanya dibalas senyuman lebar oleh Kyuhyun. Melihat itu, rasanya Changmin benar-benar ingin menjitak kepala sahabatnya ini. Namun sayang, Changmin belum ingin mati saat ini.

"Wae? Kau marah? Salah sendiri terlalu fokus pada kekasihmu hingga aku datangpun kau tak tahu" Kyuhyun berujar sembari menatap Changmin tajam.

"Oh, aniya. Aku tidak marah, hehehehe. Ah, kenapa? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" Lihat, sekarang bahkan Changmin tak berani mengatakan berterus terang.

"Aku tak membutuhkan apapun, terlebih kekasihmu itu. Aku hanya ingin duduk disini" mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Changmin hanya mengangguk dan meneruskan ritualnya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

Untuk beberapa menit, mereka berdua saling hening. Tak ada pembicaraan, Changmin bahkan sudah berhenti makan. Dia hanya menatap pemandangan taman bermain di depannya yang dipenuhi anak-anak yang bersenang-senang. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun, ia juga hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Menikmati setiap lekuk indah taman kota dan menjadi pendengar sejati untuk setiap tawa anak-anak yang bermain tanpa beban disana.

"_Tahun ini kau harus masuk Kyuhyunsshi"_ Tiba-tiba perkataan sang kepala sekolah terus terngiang di benaknya.

"Aishhh sial. Kenapa pria tua itu mendesakku untuk masuk" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Eoh? Wae, Kyu?" Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya ketika Changmin bertanya padanya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang refleks bergumam seperti tadi. Ia tak sadar kalau gumamannya tadi mampu didengar dengan jelas oleh Changmin.

"Aniyo. Tidak ada apa-apa" elak Kyuhyun berusaha menghindari ttapan Changmin. Namun Changmin tidaklah bodoh, ia yakin tadi sahabatnya itu menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Ani, kau tadi benar-benar bergumam Kyu. Ada apa? Pria tua siapa? Kenapa dia menyuruhmu masuk?" Changmin menghujaninya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan, dan ini yang tidak disukai olehnya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Kau mungkin salah dengar" Kyuhyun masih terus saja mengelak.

"Jangan berbohong. Satu hal yang tidak pernah bisa kau lakukan adalah berbohong, jadi jangan membodohiku dengan mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Jika kau masih menganggapku teman maka katakan yang sebenarnya ada apa?" Ujar Changmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

"Ishhh sudahlah. Bahkan jika aku mengatakannya, tidak akan ada yang bisa kau lakukan" lagi dan lagi Kyuhyun berusaha memalingkan tatapannya dari Changmin.

"Kalu kau tidak mengatakannya, lalu bagaiaman aku bisa membantumu" Ucap Changmin datar. Kyuhyun menoleh, ia sangat terkejut ketika Changmin berucap dengan nada yang benar-benar datar. mungkin sudah biasa bagi Changmin mendengar Kyuhyun berucap datar, tapi bagi Kyuhyun. Ini adala pertama kalinya Changmin berbicara datar padanya.

"Kepala sekolah mendesakku untuk masuk pada acara itu. Dia bilang kalau dia tahu kondisiku dan tak masalah sekalipun akau tak membawahnya. Beliau benar-benar ingin aku datang" Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ia meluruskan pandangannya lagi. Ia tak berani menatap Changmin kali ini. Sedangkan Changmin, ia sudah menatap wajah Kyuhyun daari samping. Menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir, dengan hanya mengatakan penjelasan ambigu sekalipun, Changmin sudah mengerti apa yang di maksud Kyuhyun.

"Datanglah" satu kata keluar dari mulut Changmin membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Datanglah Kyu, bukankah kepala sekolah sudah mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mengetahui kondisimu. Lalu apa lagi masalahnya? Ia hanya ingin kau datang, hanya itu" ujar Changmin meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa Chwang. Kau tahukan, aku benar-benar benci dengan hari sudah berjanji untuk tidak pernah menghadiri atau bahkan merayakannya"

"Kalau begitu, apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan? Alasan apa lagi yang akan kau buat? Datanglah. Jangan terus menipu dirimu sendiri. Kau sebenarnya sangat inginkan merayakannya? Kau sangat inginkan merasakannya? Tapi kenapa kau tidak melakukannya. Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan bahwa Siwon Hyung adalah pengganti dia. Setidaknya anggap itu sebagai perayaan untuk Siwon hyung" kali ini ucapan Changmin berhasil masuk ke setiap rongga tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Changmin lekat-lekat berusaha mencari keyakinan dari manik coklat terang Changmin. Seakan mengerti, Changmin menganggukkan kepala hingga menciptakan sebuah keyakinan tinggi dari sorot matanya.

"Siwon hyung sudah mengetahuinya?" Tanya Changmin yang hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa dia sudah tahu kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu?" tanya Changmin kembali.

"Dia sudah tahu aku berkelahi, tapi Siwon hyung tak menanyakan alasannya. Sepertinya dia memahamiku, tetapi itu bukan berarti dia tidak akan mencari tahu apa penyebabnya" Jawab Kyuhyun yang lagi dan lagi tak menatap Changmin.

"Tenanglah, Siwon hyung tidak akan memarahimu" Changmin menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun, pandangannya ia arahkan kembali ke arah depan, menerawang jauh ke depan.

PUK!

Sebuah tepukan sedikit keras mendarat tepat di bahu mereka berdua, membuat mereka refleks menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Yunho yang tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum juga Siwon yang lansung mengbadikannya lewat lensa kameranya.

"Nice picture!" ucap Siwon terlihat puas dengan hasil jepretannya.

"Siwon hyung, hapus! Aishhh pasti wajahku tampak sangat pabo!" gerutu Kyuhyun yang menyadari Siwon memotretnya.

"Aku rasa itu tidak masalah, sangat jarang bukan aku mendapat wajahmu senatural ini. Kyuhyunnie, kau tampak benar-benar manis dan Changmin-ahh kau juga terlihat sangat polos" puji Siwon.

"Gomawo, Siwon hyung" ucap Changmin semanis mungkin.

"Aku ini tampan bukan manis" desis Kyuhyun yang menimbulkan gelak tawa mereka.

Sampai larut malam mereka terus menghabiskan waktu di taman hiburan tersebut. Melupakan sejenak beban dan tanggung jawab yang ada di pundak masing-masing. Merasakan sedikit saja rasanya tertawa lepas tanpa harus terbelengguh beban hidup tanpa lagi terpenjara oleh takdir Tuhan. Hanya tertawa lepas.

.

.

.

Pagi hari seperti biasanya, kegiatan 2 namja bermarga Choi sudah dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran sepele dari keduanya. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan Choi Kyuhyun yang berulah dan Choi Siwon yang kewalahan menghadapai dongsaengnya.

Seperti pagi ini, Siwon terbangun dari tidurnya tat kala sebuah suara yang berasal dari TV di ruang tengah mengganggunya. Ia berpikir mungkin, ia lupa mematikan TV tadi malam dan membiarkannya menyala. Namun, dia benar-benar dibuat terkejut ketika ia menemukan Kyuhyun tengah tiduran disofa panjang dengan remote TV di depannya. Jangan lupakan piyama biru kekanakan yang masih melekat di tubuh sang adik.

Bukannya senang melihat adiknya bangun pagi seperti keinginanya selama ini, Siwon malah mengerutkan keningnya. Jika ini adalah komik, mungkin sudah muncul gambar tanda tanya besar di atas kepala Siwon. Bagaimana tidak? Choi Kyuhyun yang hampir tidak pernah bangun pagi seumur hidupnya tiba-tiba saja bangun ketika jarum jam belum menunjuk ke angka enam. Apakah ini masih bisa disebut kemajuan? Siwon rasa tidak, namun sebaliknya. Ia yakin ada yang tidak beres dari dongsaengnya dan mungkin saja ada yang direncanakan oleh dongsaengnya mengingat otak dongsaengnya itu sedikit berbumbu iblis.

Namun itu bukan satu-satunya hal yang membuat Siwon semakin bingung, kali ini ia malah masih menemukan dongsaengnya itu tetap berada di sofa ruang TV. Ini sudah hampir pukul 7 dan Kyuhyun sama sekali belum mandi.

"Kyuhyunnie, hyung perhatikan kau sedari tadi tidak beranjak dari sofa. Ini sudah hampir pukul 7, apa kau tidak ke sekolah? Cepat, mandi!" seru Siwon sembari menata beberapa potong roti di meja makan.

"Aku tidak masuk hyung" sahut Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Siwon.

"Wae?"

"Hari ini adalah hari ibu..." Jawaban Kyuhyun begitu lirih. Siwon sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun terdengar sangat lirih. Kyuhyun sendiri, ia memberanikan menatap Siwon yang terkejut karena jawabannya terdengar sangat jelas oleh Siwon.

"Kyu.."

"Kau harus datang ke sekolah" belum selesai Siwon dibuat terkejut oleh jawaban Kyuhyun, sekarang adiknya malah mengulurkan sebuah kertas putih yang disana berderat kalimat "Hari Ibu" yang semakin membulatnya membulatkan matanya. Siwon mati kata, tidak kuasa menolah permintaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdiri, menarik lengan kiri Siwon yang memegang sepotong roti tawar.

"Ayo ke sekolah!"

Siwon kembali mati kata, dengan langkah gontai ia menuruti langkah kaki Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Menunggu adiknya bersiap kemudian menuju sekolah Kyuhyun dengan sekian ratus ibu-ibu yang merayakan hari Ibu. Tak terbayangkan!

Acara memperingati hari Ibu ternyata sangat menyenangkan, setiap siswa diwajibkan untuk naik ke atas panggung yang memang sudah dipersiapkan untuk mereka. Di sana, setiap murid bebas mengatakan apapun pada Ibu mereka, apapun untuk menyampaikan rasa sayang mereka.

Kyuhyun yang gugup karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menghadiri perayaan ini, terlihat terus memainkan jari-jarinya untuk mengurangi kegugupannya. Disampingnya terlihat Changmin yang datang bersama sang Ibu yang tampak masih cantik dengan balutan long dress sederhana berwarna cream yang tampak senada dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang tergurai kebawah. Ah, dia bahkan masih terlihat tampak muda di usianya yang sudah memasuki kepala 4.

Siwon sendiri, ia duduk disamping kanan Kyuhyun. Sejak tadi ia sama sekali tidak berbicara dengan Kyuhyun dan hanya mengarahkan pandangannya pada setiap siswa yang memperkenalkan Ibu mereka. Namun, sesekali ia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Melihat adiknya yang menggigit bibir bawahnya dan juga memainkan jari-jarinya. Ia tahu, saat ini adiknya itu pasti sedang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Kyuhyun memang tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi hanya melihat adiknya seperti ini, Siwon sudah tahu apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

Ingin rasanya dia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, mengatakan padanya untuk tidak gugup. Namun, Siwon terpaksa memendam keinginannya, untuk saat ini jangankan menenangkan Kyuhyun. Untuk meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiripun ia tidak mampu. Sekalipun ini bukan pertama kalinya baginya merayakan hari ibu namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia juga gugup.

Tiba saatnya ketika giliran Kyuhyun yang dipanggil ke depan, dengan ragu ia naik ke atas panggung dan berdiri tepat di depan mic. Pandangannya ia edarkan pada setiap mata yang ada di depannya, hingga bidikan matanya berhenti ketika bertemu sepasang manik hitam kelam seorang namja. Seseorng yang akan ia kenalkan sebagai sang Ibu. Namja itu menganggukkan kepalanya, meyakinkan Kyuhyun untuk melakukannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Choi Kyuhyun imnida. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan apapun, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan bahwa aku sangat menyayangi Ibu. Selamat Hari Ibu... Hyung"

Semua yang hadir terharu, mereka bertepuk tangan memberi apresiasi bagus. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terus menatap Siwon yang berdiri dengan senyum jokernya di antara ratusan Ibu yang hadir. Sejak Kyuhyun naik ke atas panggung, Siwon terus berdiri dengan senyumnya. Tidak ada orang yang tahu bahwa hatinya berdesir ketika mendengar kalimat sederhana yang keluar dari mulut dongsaengnya. Rasa haru dan bahagia kini sudah bercampur aduk dalam hatinya, yang ia tunjukkan hanya senyuman lebar yang terpatri di wajah tampannya.

Setelah perayaan hari Ibu usai, setiap siswa sudah membubarkan diri mereka masing-masing. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Mereka juga akan segera meninggalkan area sekolah, namun Siwon dan Nyonya Shim nampaknya masih sibuk berbincang hingga membuat keduanya bosan.

"Aishhh apa yang mereka bicarakan. Bisniskah?" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok sekolah dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Itu pasti. Memang apalagi" sahut Changmin sambil tersenyum melihat tindakan Kyuhyun. Ia merekatkan pegangannya pada ransel biru tuanya. Matanya terus menatap dua objek manusia yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Changminnie, ayo pulang" ujar Nyonya Shim menghampiri Changmin. Kyuhyun menoleh, akhirnya objek pembicaraan mereka datang.

"Kyuhyun~ahh" seru Siwon.

"Siwonssi, ayo. Kami pulang dulu ya?" Uhar Nyonya Shim berpamitan pada Siwon.

"Oh, ne ahjumma" jawab Siwon sedikit membungkukkan badannya yang diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, Kyuhyunnie aku pulang" kali Changmin yang berujar. Swion hanya tersenyum sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah melengoskan wajahnya melihat Changmin terus bersikap manis di depannya sejak tadi.

"Ishhh menjijikkan" gumam Kyuhyun. Beruntungnya kali ini tidak ada yang mendengar guamamannya.

"Hyung, ayo! Apa kau akan tetap berdiam disini dengan senyum bodohmu?!" Sentak Kyuhyun yang langsung melangkah meninggalkan Siwon.

"Ternyata ucapannya tadi tidak berdampak pada sikap dan lidahnya" Siwon berujar lirih dan langsung menyusul Kyuhyun.

Baru beberapa langkah Siwon ingin menyusul Kyuhyun yang kini sudah jauh di depan, langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya tidak sengaja melihat seorang namja yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah darinya. Seorang namja dengan setelah jas formal berwarna silver, berkulit putih dan sedikit... errrr cantik.

Siwon mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, ia tidak percaya ini. Namja itu? benarkan itu dia? Dia ada di Korea? Bagaimana bisa?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu secara otomatis bermunculan di kepalanya, ia yakin namja yang ia lihat tadi adalah dia. Namun ia juga menyangkalnya, karena tidak mungkin dia berada di Korea, mengingat janji yang pernah namja itu ucapkan.

"Aniyo, namja itu bukan dia" geleng Siwon memberi sugesti pada otaknya.

"Kyuhyun pasti sudah berada di mobil. Ishhhh dia pasti akan marah" gerutu Siwon. Ia lanjutkan lagi langkahnaya, kini lebih cepat lagi untum segera menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong~~ Pada akhirnya saya kembali lagi. Hehehehe Sebelumnya, saya ingin minta maaf banget karena saya lamaaaa banget updatenya. Bukan apa-apa, saya yang notebenya masih baru kelas 12 SMK, belakangan ini lagi bener-bener sibuk sama tugas karya ilmiah prakerin juga tugas sebagai kakak kelas paling tuir. Hingga saya gak sempet update ff ini. So, saya minta maaf yaaaa~~~

Untuk chapter ini saya ngebut, cuman 3 hari. Makanya serasa gak ada feelnya sama sekali chapter ini dan juga typo yang bertebaran. Dan ya, soal identitas Heechul masih saya rahasiakan. Insyallah chapter depan saya ungkap dehhh~~

Terakhir, terima kasih banget buat kalian yang udah nyempetin review di chapter 1 kemarin, kritik dan komentar yang pada silend reader tentunya. Saya suka! Saya harap juga seperti itu untuk chapter 2 ini. Untuk balasa riview, saya gak bisa bales. Tapi kalo kirim langsung ke PM, PASTI SAYA BALAS! And the last, cukup dengan review saya sudah merasa bahagia. So, terima kasih ~~^^


End file.
